Internuption
by Covante
Summary: Harry arrives at Hermione and Ron's wedding in a most ununual manner. He's just in time to elect not to 'forever hold his peace.' Dastardly plots are revealed and with any luck will be foiled.
1. Arrival

He was spinning. Spinning faster than he believed should be possible, over four different axes. '_Wait… four axes?_' He thought, '_There are only three dimensions and I end up in this horrible whirlpool of color getting togered about in more different ways than should rightly be possible. That's confirmation that my typical luck is holding out at least; sometimes it really sucks being a Potter._'

He looked about again seeing the shifting eddies of violently bright colors sweeping around him faster and faster and had an amusing thought pop into his head, '_I wonder if this is what it feels like to go for a ride in old Bumblemore's tumble dryer?_' He laughed at that, inwardly anyway it's rather hard to laugh outwardly when you haven't got a body to move any air with, or even any air around to move about if you had one. He wished desperately for a pair of eyelids not realizing they'd do him little good with no eyes to cover. He never thought to be grateful that he had no inner ears.

Suddenly everything stopped. He was still stuck in floaty, bodiless, four-dimensional wonky color land but the colors were now fixed and he was no longer spinning. For that at least he was thankful. For what he reckoned was about a second anyway, he found it quite hard to judge time in this place, then he was suddenly in the most terrible agony he'd ever felt which, considering how many times he'd been subjected to Voldemort's Cruciatus, was quite a lot of pain indeed.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH put me back in Bumblemore's dryer! Anything but this!" He screamed as he crumpled to his knees, forearms firmly clenched to his ears.

"Err, Harry? You alright mate?"

"Ron? How did you get here?"

"It's my wedding mate. I'm kinda required to be here ya know, you're the one who just portkeyed in through the wards screaming something about Dumbledore."

Harry opened his eyes '_Thank you sweet mercy for giving me back my eyelids_' and looked up at his best mate. "I did?" His brow furrowed and he chewed at his bottom lip, an expression all those gathered there were familiar but thought looked rather out of place on that particular face.

"Harry James Potter!"

His eyes snapped over to his best friend in the world the second he heard her voice, the person that he now remembered he'd come back for. Seeing her there in front of him, alive and whole, young and vibrant, his features instantly crumpled and his eyes began to prickle with the beginnings of tears.

"Just what do you think you're doing? It's customary for the best man to show up before the ceremony you know!"

'_Before the ceremony?_' Had he heard that right? '_Am I really too late? Have I missed my chance again?_' The tears began to flow. "So it's over then? I missed it? You already married him?"

"We're almost done. You really cut it close. Now honestly Harry are you going to come up here and stand by your friend or just sit there all day? We've already run dreadfully far behind schedule waiting for you." She cast a small smile at him and his heart soared. It had been so very long since he'd gotten to see that smile, any smile, or even any emotion at all on her face. "Now come on, get up here. You made it for the most important bit anyway. I can yell at you for your tardiness later." There was that smile again, that smile that galvanized his heart, set him so surely on his course and willed him into action.

"I'm not too late then." Harry couldn't help but break out into his own trademark crooked grin. He stood and made his way slowly up to the altar, flower petals still sticking to his robes from where he'd landed in the aisle. To the perplexment of everyone assembled he didn't walk over and take George's spot directly next to Ron. Rather, staring straight into her eyes the whole way, he walked straight to Hermione and grabbed her hands up in his.

Rich honey-brown eyes met teary shimmering emeralds and an azure light enveloped them and it was like they were cordoned off in their own little pocket of space, free of all outside interferences that simply flowed on around them.

"Hermione" he began, "I'm sorry. I've been incredibly stupid and blind and thoughtless, but I want you know something. I came here to tell you something. "It's you. It's always been you. It always will be you. I love you." Her eyes shot wide open but her gaze didn't waver. He continued, "I will always love you and I'm sorry about being such a right awful git as to take this long to tell you but it took me losing you to make me realize what I really felt." More confusion crossed her features and she moved to open her mouth but the question fell silently into oblivion. "I brought you something and I'd like you to put it on. Okay?" He said while pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione's eyes shot open wider still, wider than he'd ever seen them before as her brow sprinted to its upward limit.

Outside of their little pocket of peace a storm was raging, a thunderous storm, fueled by corrupt dreams and illicit desire. Molly Weasley was on the warpath. She saw the future she had so carefully sculpted for her children being torn apart before her very eyes and she saw red. She did what she does best, she got loud and she ranted. "How **dare** that boy interrupt my Ronniekins wedding? Doesn't he realize how hard I worked on this? How long I've been planning this? Who does he think he is and what does he think he's doing? He has no right barging in like this!"

The entire wedding party and all guests assembled could hear every word being spoken inside the pocket, despite Molly's efforts, which would have been sufficient to drive a tornado running the other direction in any normal situation.

Ron looked on incredulously; he hoped desperately this wasn't what he thought it was even as he got redder and redder. He couldn't let himself believe his best friends would do this to him.

Ginny stood shell shocked, in a state of utter disbelief, completely unable to function.

Luna stood serenely daydreaming of another expedition to Sweden.

George was doing his best to be upset for brother and **not** let himself think that this was the most utterly brilliant prank in history.

Arthur and the rest of the Weasley men weren't sure just what to think. They were still a little surprised this wedding had actually been going to happen, but were also sad for Ron who just never could seem to catch a break.

Minerva was making a valiant effort to keep the glee she was feeling from being displayed plainly on her face.

Robert and Jean Granger were **not** making any such effort.

Hagrid was sobbing and muttering, "Knew it I did. Knew it ah' along."

Poppy Pomfrey wore her normal neutral countenance but on the inside she was doing cartwheels and her lungs were bursting with song.

Muriel Prewett was a little sad on Ronald's behalf and kept an upset look on her face and moving to comfort her favorite niece Molly. She knew what would happen if that Potter boy was pulling a ring out of his pocket. Secretly she was hoping she'd get yet another chance to display her Tiara, even if it was on the same girl again. Having such a beautiful piece on her head really did distract from her skinny ankles. Muriel couldn't understand why the girl hadn't selected a full length gown.

Teddy Lupin didn't know what was going on exactly but he was clapping his hands enthusiastically and shifting his hair to match the colors in that pretty light around his godfather. The pillow he'd been holding forgotten on the ground.

Andromeda Tonks was smiling with almost as much enthusiasm as the Grangers. She'd hoped the godparents of her grandson would get together. Teddy would be able to have a wonderful home with them, and she only wanted what was best for Teddy. Andromeda had been stricken early with arthritis and thought she would have a much more comfortable time as a visiting grandmother than she did currently as a full time parent for a toddler who by all counts was even more rambunctious and accident prone than his mother. It would be best for Teddy to live in a place with two parents who both so obviously loved and adored him.

Fleur Weasley was silently but very much relieved; she knew true love when she saw it, even if the people involved couldn't see it for themselves. She'd been trying to nudge the man who saved her little sister to realize what he felt since the final battle. She felt she owed it to him but she had been consistently rebuffed in her attempts by her female in-laws, the younger of whom had gone back to calling her that awful name again.

Inside the eye of Hurricane Molly, still wrapped in the azure light and blissful tranquility it afforded Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Harry had taken what seemed to be a portkey and landed himself in the aisle of her wedding screaming some nonsense and giving her a horrible fright. He'd then realized where he was, '_Why didn't he know where he was?_' and his eyes hadn't left hers since. She couldn't even remember him blinking. Now here he was standing in front of her on her wedding day holding her hands in his, proclaiming his undying love for. She'd dreamed of this happening since she was twelve years old but in her dream she'd always been at her wedding marrying Harry. That was the only problem here, she was here marrying Ron and then Harry goes and pulls this. '_He never was one to do something by half-measures_' She thought and the smile slowly crept back onto her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and as the smell of the freshly manicured lawns of the burrow, Ron's shampoo, and for some odd reason parchment drifted into her nose there was an immediate calming effect, she knew what she was here to do.

Resolutely she began to speak, "Harry I really don't think this is the approp… " she began but her voice trailed off as soon as she opened her eyes and met his again. She became horribly conflicted when her eyes locked with his and suddenly she was aware of just how much she disliked feeling unsure of something.

Harry was smiling at her sadly as he opened the box and pulled out not the ring their audience was either hoping for or dreading of but a pendant with a beautiful silver lily on a slender silver chain. "My mother's" he said in reply to her questioning look, "I think if you put it on things will be a lot clearer for you. My father had this made because he suspected Snape was up to something. Snape was a genius at potions you know and had rather strong, if unrequited, feelings towards my mother. My father, smart man that he was, wouldn't put anything past Snape. It's enchanted, it helps counteract the effects of compulsion potions." He slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp, a task made much easier due to her wearing her hair up in a silky knot. '_I don't even want to know how much SleakEazy's _that_ took_.'

Hermione's eyes sprang wide open again before narrowing in anger and focusing on the man she had been about to marry, the reason for the smell of parchment now ringing crystal clear as the realization washed over her. Ron though wasn't quailing under her gaze and looking guilty like she thought he'd be but rather was looking quite befuddled himself. She knew she exactly what had happened to her and was now getting quite furious that someone would do this to her.

Harry saw her anger nearing its boiling point and decided to cut her off before she developed a full head of steam and started throwing hexes. "Hermione it wasn't him."

Her eyes sprang back to Harry and she pierced him with a suspicious gaze. "Oh? Who was it then?" She asked her voice dripping icy flames. "If you know it wasn't him dosing me with that vile potion then you know who it was Harry Potter and you are going to tell me right this** instant**!" Her tone brooked no argument.

Unnoticed by the two who were no longer wrapped in the pocket of sound proofing light Hurricane Molly had blown itself out. Teddy, saddened that the pretty light show had gone away changed his fingernails varying shades blue to match his hair and watched them instead.

Harry, unlike Ron, did quail a little bit under her ferocious gaze. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand and looking a bit bashful he said, "I don't think I should tell you just now."

Hermione, if possible, looked even more furious, "And why exactly is that?"

"Err, well umm, you're, err, well you see, ah, you're rather upset at the moment."

"Harry Potter you haven't **begun** to see me upset!" She reached under her dress, causing Harry to go a bit red at the amount of leg revealed by the action.

When she pulled out her wand and leveled it at him the red shifted to green with what Minerva thought was truly alarming rapidity. '_Poor boy, he pours out his heart and soul and gets a wand drawn on him_.' She let out a small chuckle and leaned over to whisper to Poppy, "So very much like his father. Do you think she'll put turnips in his ears?"

The matron laughed loudly at that, drawing the ire of the girl in the bridal dress onto herself. None present missed the relieved sigh that escaped Harry.

Hermione fixed the old healer with a gimlet eye the fierceness of which had not been seen since Minerva McGonagall had, quite literally, stumbled upon Sirius Black sans clothing in the Astronomy Tower at two A.M. with Miranda Fairmarch of Hufflepuff **and** Justine O'Grady of Ravenclaw. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing here?" Hermione asked, the icy flames reappearing in her tone.

Not one to be so easily flustered Poppy Pomfrey casually replied, "Minerva and I were just reminiscing about when James stood up on the Gryffindor table at the leaving feast when he was in 6th year and proclaimed his love for Lily. She hexed him until he looked like a veritable vegetable patch."

Hermione was now looking abashed as a new wave of realization washed over her.

Harry was looking even more nervous than when her wand had been between his eyes.

Ron was still as completely nonplussed as he had been since Harry took Hermione's hands.

Ginny yet remained locked in her earlier position, still unable or perhaps unwilling to fully comprehend what was happening.

George was thinking of what charms to use in Garden Gumdrops.

Bill, Percy, and Charlie were more bewildered than ever.

Arthur, a little quicker on the uptake than his sons, had his own angry stare leveled square onto his wife.

Molly was shifting between furious indignation and nervously shamefaced when she saw Arthur staring at her.

Hagrid was bawling harder than ever. His huge beard was becoming quite wet at this point.

Luna was still unconcernedly lost in a daydream, unsurprised by what was happening.

Robert, Jean, Minerva, Poppy, Andromeda, and Fleur were beaming widely in anticipation.

Muriel had abandoned rubbing Molly's back soothingly and was now herself working on the rather overfilled snifter of Brandy she'd been trying to offer.

Teddy was out of his seat and poking his finger at his grandmother's shoes. Which were starting to resemble misshapen cucumbers if weren't for the orange stripes running along them.

Hermione carefully moved her hand up to Harry's face, cupping his cheek. Their eyes met again and she told him what he came here hoping beyond all hope to hear. "I love you too Harry." As she leaned her mouth in toward his neither one of them noticed the raucous cheers or Molly's cry of indignation or Ginny snapping out of her trance and lunging towards them. In that moment as their lips touched they knew only the wonder of each other.


	2. Trouble

Author's Note: Forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Just plum didn't cross my mind. I'll do it here though. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did just like pretty much everyone else reading this, etc…, etc…, and so forth.

"_**I love you too Harry."**_

"Get off of my boyfriend you harlot!" Ginny screamed, her face going a shade of puce vivid enough that would have made Vernon Dursley jealous of a teenage girl if he'd been there to see it, as she lunged at the pair whose lips were dangerously close together. As she saw their lips meet she suddenly stiffened and fell over, only able to move her eyes which riveted onto her blonde friend who had her wand out and pointed at her. '_Luna? Luna jinxed me! LUNA! LUNA! Damnit_' Her silent pleas did her no good as gave her a small smile then turned back to watching Harry and Hermione's first kiss.

Harry and Hermione broke apart with matching slightly stupid, contented grins plastered onto their face. "Wow." They chorused uncaring of how clichéd they sounded. All of a sudden they became aware of what was going on around them; the celebratory whoops of Minerva and Poppy, the huge grins on the faces of Hermione's parents very much mirroring their own, Ginny laid out on the ground next to them petrified, Teddy cheerfully laughing as he repeatedly attempted copying the cartwheel he'd seen Nurse Palm tree do, Hagrid snuffling, Fleur beaming brightly enough to drive Charlie and Percy to utter distraction, Bill elbowing his brothers in the ribs, the dangerously sparking fuse of Molly Weasley, and what they noticed most of all, the look abject misery and disappointment on Ron's face. Seeing that, more than anything, brought them firmly back into the present.

"Ron… I'm so sorry Ron. I can't imag-"

"Shut up! Don't you think you've hurt my son enough today? Just leave him alone you, you brazen little hussy!"

"Mum! She doesn't deserve that. Didn't you here what they were saying? Didn't you see what happened when he put the necklace on her?" All present were rather surprised with the way Ron was jumping into the breach for his friends in spite of what he was obviously feeling right now. "I for one want to know the answer to the question Hermione was asking." He looked over and locked his eyes unwaveringly on Harry who was meeting his gaze but looking a bit sheepish and more than a bit apologetic in doing so. "So who was it Harry? Who gave her the potion it's obvious you know. Who did this to her?"

Harry was looking increasingly uncomfortable with every word Ron spoke; after what he'd seen where he'd come from he truly wasn't expecting this reaction or anything even remotely similar to it. He really didn't want to tell Ron this right now. He knew how much Ron would be terribly upset by what he'd just done and didn't want to add to his pain. Hermione was looking at him in a very interested manner as well, making it plain that she was still expecting an answer to this question. Harry was waffling back and forth in his mind, he knew they needed to know but he really didn't want to have to be the one to tell them. He wished more desperately than ever that Hermione had been there to help him plan how to do this before he'd come here but that hadn't been an option. "You see Hermione; this is why I need you. I can't come up with a plan to save my life; it's always just rush in with a singular objective and then proceed to flounder around winging it and hoping to get lucky."

A few tense laughs sprung out at that announcement but swiveling his head between his two best friends Harry knew he hadn't bought himself any leeway and was still thoroughly on the spot for this. "Umm well you see… I don't know how to say this but umm… Well I guess I'll just be blunt. Ron it was your mum."

With that pronouncement all heads swiveled over to see Arthur Weasley still fixing with wife with a penetrating glare. He hadn't even flinched. She however did. "Well Molly, are you going to answer the boy's accusation? It is as you know already quite a deep hole I wouldn't suggest making things worse for yourself."

It had been years since Molly had heard her husband use that tone of voice, and a good few more since she'd found it directed her way. She found that today it was sending a whole different sort of shiver down her spine and down into her knees. "Well Arthur you know I only want what's best for my children."

A cacophony of "Mum!" "How could you?" and "Are you serious?" broke out from her assembled sons, her daughter still being petrified was in no fit state to add her own indignant rejoinder and her husband sporting a mask of stoicism. What cut her the deepest though was the look of utter loathing and betrayal on her youngest son's face. He hadn't yelled out against her, he hadn't railed about the injustice of it all, he just stood there silently fuming and looking at her as though she were something particularly nasty he'd Scourgify from the bottom of his shoe. His best friend had just swept in here, broken up his wedding and kissed his bride in front of him and yet her son hadn't looked upon Harry with anger such as this.

"Is it true Mum?"

Molly's heart was breaking; she'd only tried to give her son what he so obviously wanted. She knew the girl would be great for him, gods only knew he needed someone to keep him on track and she'd certainly proven herself up to the job.

All she could bring herself to do was hang her head and nod ever so slightly.

She didn't notice Harry's hands restraining Hermione's arms nor did she see her youngest son's own wand coming up level with her. Ron however had no one there to hold him back though and a mind full of rage, disgust, shame, and a desire for some modicum of satisfaction. He took it where he could get it.

In the end Molly hadn't thought past what she the best outcome would be for her son and then moving towards that outcome; in trying to make her plans come to fruition in this way though her plans had turned to shit. Under the trembling wand of her baby boy Molly Weasley joined them.

"Whew damn little bro!" George whistled. "You've got to teach me how to do that transfiguration. We'll make a fortune."

Ron didn't hear his brother, he didn't even take time to stop and admire his work; he was already storming off back to the house, Bill hot on his heels.

"How long?" Hermione whispered.

"Huh?" Harry dropped his hands from Hermione's arms and brought his face back round to hers.

"How long Harry? How long has she been giving me that despicable concoction?"

"Err, well, I'm not entirely sure." Harry really didn't want to have to be discussing this anymore just now. He'd accomplished his primary objective of getting the necklace on Hermione and telling her how he felt and now, as usual if he made his own plans, when he'd got past that point he felt sure that he was bollixing everything else up as thoroughly as humanly possible. Ron had stormed off in a rage, Molly had quite literally been reduced to a quivering mass, and Hermione looked ready to do the same to him if he didn't produce some answers post-haste. '_Crap_' he thought, '_I forgot about Ginny_.' He looked down to see Ginny still laid out at his feet petrified. '_This is going to suck._'

"Umm Luna?"

"Yes Harry? Did you need something?"

"Err; don't you think you should let Ginny up now?"

"I'm not entirely sure that's wise. I'm sure she's quite angry at the moment; might be best to just let her be for a while."

Ginny's eyebrows overcame the petrification jinx and knitted together in the beginnings of a scowl.

"Don't you think that's a bit, umm, cruel though?"

"Probably" Luna replied seeming oddly unconcerned about this.

"Well I think she'd appreciate it if you let her up now."

"Are you sure? She might become violent again you know. I'm afraid she is quite heavily infested with Wrackspurts at the moment. I think you should give me some time to help her clear them out. She'll be much more coherent afterwards."

"Thank you Luna but that won't be necessary." Hermione interjected.

"Well alright if you're both sure… Finite incantatem."

Ginny was up in a flash and drawing her wand at Luna when a red light hit her square in the forehead and she was crumpling to the ground again. "I've found the judicious application of the stupefaction curse to be one of the most efficient methods to halt the tunneling of Wrackspurts." Luna added in a helpful manner.

Everybody was stunned by that statement almost to the same degree Ginny had just been.

Everybody save one that is. Harry watched as his godson, who had since given up on performing his first full cartwheel, walked over to Ginny, grew his hair out, turned it red, picked up a whole flower head and put it in his hair, '_Victoire didn't do a very thorough job of petal removal_' then tumbled over dramatically falling right on top of Ginny with the back of his hand firmly stuck to his forehead. '_Damn that kid has an eye for detail and a bit of a flair for the dramatic too. His mum must be so proud._'

The assembly once more broke out in good humour, a little more unrepentant than the last time. It was exactly what everyone needed. '_You can always count on a metamorph to bring about some much needed levity to the situation._' Hermione thought while smiling. She picked up the little boy and starting towards the house she said, "Come on Trouble if you're tired enough to go fainting on top of poor aunt Ginny then I think it's time for a nap."

The mention of the dreaded N word snapped Teddy right up to attention as thoroughly and certainly as another certain N word would rile his mother. He knew that this could not be stood for, he needed a witty rejoinder if he wanted to avoid that accursed crib and he needed it fast unfortunately at the tender age of three and a quarter he hadn't yet developed his father's eloquence "No! I don't need naptime! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Teddy countered; his hair shifting colour throughout the entirety of his forceful, albeit brief, speech to aid him in proving his point.

"Don't worry my little cub I'll go in with you too." Harry added, hoping to appease the boy he adored like his own son. "Arthur? Will you be able to take care of umm-" He trailed off looking at the gently steaming pile by his feet, "Molly?"

"Yes Harry you two just leave her to me to deal with. I think some time as she is should to do her quite a bit of good."

"Okay then. I think after we get Teddy off to sleep we need to find Ron and talk to him. If you can find out from Molly how long she'd been doing this we'd appreciate it. I don't think she'd talk to me, and Ron would probably just turn her into something worse if he saw her again just yet."

"Don't worry my boy; I'm definitely interested in getting to the bottom of this. Luna would you mind terribly levitating Ginny up to her bed, I think you're right about giving her time to cool down. Probably best just to let her sleep it off but she shouldn't have to do so on the ground."

Hermione who'd paused in trek up to the house when Harry started talking now resumed her trek, stroking Teddy's lime green hair. "Can you change that color dear? It reminds me of a hat a terribly unpleasant man used to wear."

Harry was still stood out in the gathering looking a bit sheepish again and was back to rubbing the back of head. "Err sorry for popping in and spoiling your day everyone."

"Pizz posh deary thiz waz the mosts fun I've had in agez." Muriel replied.

"It's good you showed up when you did Harry, but we will have to talk more later you understand." Minerva added.

"Good show son!" Robert heartily proclaimed while Jean looked quite conflicted and unsure about whether she should scold her husband or not for saying something so uncouth when she so very much agreed with his sentiment.

"I've got another brother getting married soon if you wanna drop in and snog the bride at that one too Harry." George said with a wide grin that wasn't broken up by a scowling Percy's attempt to swat him on the back of the head. "Haha too slow as usual Perce."

"Err right. I really should get in and help Hermione with Teddy now." Harry finished rather lamely as he turned and began his own trek out of the orchard and up to the Burrow.

Additional author's note: I blatantly stole nicknaming Teddy Lupin 'Trouble' from the epilogue (I think it was the epilogue anyway) of "Behind Blue Eyes" by Paffy. A story which is definitely worth a read. There are only a few stories I've found on here that aren't Harmonious in nature that I actually enjoy as thoroughly as I did that one and I fully recommend it, she develops and OFC for Harry that is just a seamless fit.

That line about the dreaded N word though was (as far as I know, I haven't read any new generation stories though so I might have just found an alternate route to a known destination) all me and I'm quite pleased with it. I don't have any certain plans for this story yet. I've only got it planned out about as far as Harry would, which is to say I know what's happened and I know what I would like to have happen but haven't made any plans about just how to accomplish this task yet. I think it pretty much past the expository bits though so the next update or the one after we should get into the dialogue driven bits and let the characters kick the plot (which comprises about 2 lines in my head) out of the driver's seat and see where we end up. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and added alerts to this story. I'm rather surprised how responses I've gotten in so short a time, especially for only having been up a few hours, and a first posting by me too. I'm quite pleased though. I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow which should clear up any questions I've left dangling.


End file.
